Clover
by LittleTayy
Summary: AU. Her survival instinct was strong which meant, when she spoke she knew Lauren would take over and hopefully keep them alive. Prentiss/Doyle.
1. Chapter 1

**Clover**

* * *

><p>The four leaf clover tattooed on her inner left thigh meant more to her than she was really ready to admit. When she'd met Doyle for the first time in seven years that night weeks ago she knew, even as she'd threatened him; that she'd fall back into his arms if given the chance. That was why, right now as she was tied to that chair, she debated on whether to give in and let Lauren take over control. Her survival instinct was strong which meant, when she spoke she knew Lauren would take over and <em>hopefully<em> keep them alive.

"Ian, I know what you want and I can give it to you," Lauren stated boldly while Emily tried to remain outwardly calm.

"And what might that be, love?" Ian asked in his Irish brogue.

"Your son; you want Declan and I know where he is," she replied, hoping she'd peak his interest.

"My boy is dead _Emily_. You're a liar," Ian snarled, gripping her chin in his hand violently.

"He's not Ian, he's alive. I couldn't let them hurt him just to get to you. I love that little boy like he's my own son," Emily told him.

"Where is he?"

"Back in Virginia," she stated simply.

"Take me to him Emily," Ian demanded, his grip on her chin tightening.

"What will happen to me once you've got Declan back? Will you…will you kill me?" she asked, trying to control the tremor in her voice.

"I don't know yet _Emily_, it depends on if you behave yourself," Ian replied, letting go of her chin and taking a few steps back, "Now I am going to untie you but if you try to escape, I will shoot you. Do you understand?" he continued dangerously.

Emily nodded her head, staying completely still as he went about untying her from the chair. If she was going to survive she had to do everything Ian told her to, even if she didn't want to. As she rubbed her sore wrists she knew the pseudo deal she'd just made with Doyle would change her life forever, and it may not be all a good change.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This was something I've had in the back of my mind for a while now. It's an alternate version of 'Lauren', where instead of 'dying' and going into hiding, Emily lets Lauren take over and bargains for her life. I'm not sure there will be more to this, but it's a good possibility, so look out for an update.<em>

_Also, if you follow any of my other stories, One Mistake should be updated soon but I've sprained my wrist so it's a bitch to type at the moment. LOL. _

_Please review! :) LT._


	2. Chapter 2

**Clover**

* * *

><p>The trip from Boston to Virginia didn't take as long as Emily had hoped; she hadn't had a chance to form a proper plan. She needed to escape and she needed to do it when Ian was unguarded and vulnerable. The problem was that he had his guard up constantly, he didn't trust her and with good reason. The only time she could think he would be vulnerable was when he got Declan. However, she was not about to put Declan in any kind of danger, no matter how much she wanted to escape.<p>

So she sat, in the back of the SUV, hands tied uncomfortable behind her back while Ian sat silently beside her. Liam was driving, glancing back at them through the rear vision mirror every so often. She could tell he still didn't trust, he never had but Ian had always been too blind to see it. She wondered if he still held a grudge against both she and Ian; her for so quickly deceiving Ian and Ian for so easily falling for her.

She didn't think it'd matter for too much longer though; Lauren was back in her box and she was sure Ian would kill her as soon as Declan was with him. She needed to know what Ian's intentions were and she knew the only way to do that was to let Lauren take over. Ian would never believe anything she said if she was still Emily but Lauren was still his biggest weakness, besides Declan.

"Ian," Lauren said hesitantly not sure if he'd respond to her at all, if he still thought she was Emily.

"What?" he growled after a moment's silence.

"What's going to happen to me after you've got Declan?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's been a while but I've finally finished the chapters of my other fics that were queued before this. <em>

_Please enjoy and review! :) LT._


End file.
